


Recuerdos

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: La única respuesta que recibió fue un dulce olor a naranjas.#Fictober #Fictober2019





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos: Boda/Aniversario.
> 
> se escribió escuchando: se me fue de Miriam Hernandez.
> 
> Personajes no me pertenecen.

El día está por acabarse, pronto el sol se pondrá y la oscuridad será su nueva compañera.

Suspira, observando el paisaje que le rodea. La pradera de aquella colina está llena de vida, pequeños animalitos corren por ella, algunos usando las grandes piedras como escondites contra el frío que la noche trae consigo; el agua frente a él es clara y refleja el cielo, dándole un aspecto azulado. Incluso puede ver un par de gaviotas pasar por encima de ella, buscando lo ultimo de alimento antes de dar por finalizado el día.

Cierra su ojo, perdiéndose en recuerdos del pasado.

Una vez estuvo en un lugar igual. Las mismas praderas, la misma agua, los mismos sonidos, los mismos aromas… todo era una réplica de aquella vez, solo por una pequeña diferencia.

En ese recuerdo, él no estaba solo. A su lado, sonriendo y dando vueltas, bailando con el aire y el sonido de las olas, estaba ella.

_Ella, con esos indomables cabellos dorados como el oro; varios mechones caen sobre sus bellos ojos azules que resaltaban como zafiros. Sus labios rojos se mantienen en una sonrisa divertida y traviesa, la misma que lo había enamorado desde el primer día, aquella falda que portaba se movía al compás de sus giros mientras sus risas se escuchaban._

_—_ _¡Vamos Odín! — grita mientras se acerca para tirar su mano—Danza conmigo._

_Y él acepta (porque nunca pudo negarle nada, incluso cuando era un joven que ni siquiera pensaba en una corona sobre su cabeza.)_

_Ambos giran sin parar, bailando en un compás perfecto. No puede evitar la sonrisa boba en su rostro al verla actuar como una niña pequeña; ella es perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra._

_Le hace dar una vuelta y luego toma sus manos, observándola directo a las bellas joyas que tiene por ojos._

_—_ _Te amo Frigga— susurra a la doncella en sus brazos— Cásate conmigo._

_Y ella solo ríe para lanzarse sobre él, besándolo con la fiereza propia de ella._

_La luna es el único testigo de aquella escena. Dos jóvenes enamorados, dos almas gemelas que se complementan a la perfección, dos seres que han olvidado las disputas de su gente._

_No son Aesir o Vanir ni princesa o príncipe. Son solo Odín y Frigga, dos amantes que pronto unirán sus vidas._

Un sopló de aire lo saca de su ensoñación y la realidad lo golpea. Ella ya no esta a su lado, se ha ido para siempre a los palacios del Valhalla.

Ella se ha ido del mundo para hacerse una con las estrellas y él sigue pisando el mundo de los vivos; las nornas siempre han sido crueles.

El airé sigue soplando, envolviéndolo de una forma que se siente como un abrazo. Una suavidad se siente en su mejilla, una lagrima solitaria baja por la misma.

_—_Feliz aniversario_—_ Le susurra, porque incluso si no la ve, él sabe que ella está allí, a su lado.

Un sutil aroma a naranjas es la única respuesta que recibe junto al brillo de las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejad comentarios para sugerencias :D


End file.
